I want to help
by yasha21
Summary: Kag and Inu are best friends. Kag loves Inu, when Kikyou breaks up with Inu, Kag wants to help so much, but she doesn't know what to do. How can she help Inu? Will Kag be able to tell Inu how she feels?
1. Default Chapter

Everyone is going to be way OOC in this but hopefully all of you guys will like it.

Inu is OOC because he is human and therefore never had to go through the rejection of being a hanyou

Miroku was at Sango's they had been dating for a few months and both loved the other very much. Kagome was suppose to arrive soon they were all going to watch a movie together. Miroku and Sango were making out on the couch when suddenly.

"Guys where are…oh shit! I did not want to see that Miroku move your hand north now!!!"

Kagome had arrived.

"Oh kami Kag, I'm sorry I thought we still had time before you got here." Sango said as she watched Kagome try to claw out her eyes.

Miroku was still laying on the couch watching with feigned interest, then he jumped up (Kagome is still be chase by and apologizing Sango) He pulled his phone out and was listening to a message after he hung up he grabbed his coat. Kagome and Sango had stopped and were staring at Miroku.

"Where you goin?" Kag asked, "who was on the phone?"

"Sorry girls I have to go, but I'll be back, Inu needs to talk he sounded upset."

Kagome and Sango exchanged looks Inu was never one to show when he was upset so they knew something big had to be wrong. They knew that he had been dating Kikyou for over a year now, she was a year older than him and had left for college but they were still dating. He was completely in love, but everyone knew that she was screwing other people at college, and had been screwing other people even before that. Kagome loved Inu but she knew that he only saw her as a friend. She was slightly hurt that he didn't call her, but she knew that he probably just wanted to talk to another guy.

After about 20 minutes Kagome was getting worried. Miroku had promised to come back and tell them what was up with Inu. He still hadn't returned.

Another 20 minutes later he finally got back. Kagome nearly leaped on him.

"He didn't say much, you guys know how he is, his defense mechanism is to make jokes. But when I did ask if it was about kikyou he said yeah, so we know something is wrong."

Kagome was heart broken, she hated seeing her friends hurting like that.

She didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

yada yada. i'm back. disclamer shit...blah blah

chapter 2

Kag knew that something was up with Inu, he and Kikyo were definately not dating anymore, at least thats what she thought along with everyone else who was close to him. Kikyo and Inu had been dating for a while, even Kag thought that they were the perfect couple, both were into theatre, and were amazing actors there was almost nothing that Inu couldn't do. If he wanted to do something he would.

Kikyo and Inu met through a mutual friend, Kouga, over the summer break after Kag and Inu's sophmore year. Inu told Kouga that he thought Kikyo was amazing, and then leared that Kikyo thought Inu was cute. Soon after they started dating. Kagome met Kikyo the begining of her junior year. Kag had admited to herself that she was convinced that she would hate Kikyo, but when she saw how much they cared for eachother she didn't have the heart to try and hate her.

Inu and Kikyou dated all throught Inu's junior year and into his senior while Kikyo was in college. Inu and Kag's senior year was the year that Inu would direct a show- and Inu had asked Kag to be stage manager. For the first month they were attached at the hip- spending every moment together working on the show- Kag was stage manager, sound operator and was creating to costumes. Kag and Inu spent as much time as possible with their friends but things were busy.

When winter break came things got interesting, Kag, Inu, Miroku and Sango all hung out a lot. After Mirokus talk with Inu things got interesting. Inu never mentioend it again- no one knew what was going on.

The show continued, one day their school had a snow day and Inu ended up at Kags house all day working out stuff for the show. As the date for the show got closer Kag and Inu were spending more and more time together.

One day while they were taking a break in Kags room Kag laying on her bed and Inu sprawled in a popasan chair Inu suddenly said, "Kag, me and Kikyo broke up."

Kagome know something had happened, she wanted to do something for him, but all she could ask was "oh, inu, I am so sorry what happened?"

"When I called Miroku over break was unofficial, but new years was official."

"do you want to talk about it?"

Inu looked pensive for a moment,"No, not now, maybe later?"

"yeah, sure, whenever you want" Kag had nothing else to say- what should she say, 'no I want to talk about it now'?

she let it drop. there was nothing else that could be done then, all she could do was wait.

ok so its really short- i don't feel like it is good writing at all, so any comments? suggestions? flames?

peace. 


End file.
